WORDS
by beautybxbbles
Summary: Palabras que encasillan ligeros drabbles y one-shots entre sus letras sobre un chico rubio y agresivo y una peculiar muchacha japonesa. 2. LOVE (Amor).
1. 01 INTRODUCCIÓN

_**¡Hola!** Pues bien, comienzo diciendo que soy relativamente nueva escribiendo en este fandom, así que espero que les guste lo que hago. Esta historia estará completamente basada en palabras o pequeñas oraciones que encontré y me han servido de inspiración para traerles esta serie de drabbles y one shots que no tendrán relación alguna unos con otros (a menos que lo aclare). Así que, con eso dejo la nota de autor, ¡y espero que les agrade!_

* * *

 **1\. INTRODUCTION**

 _ **Introducción**_

Desde el momento en el que se conocieron, ambos entendieron que el otro se convertiría en un verdadero problema.

Se conocieron el primer día de clases en primaria, a los seis años. Wally siempre ha sido un niño violento e impulsivo, mientras que la vida de Kuki siempre ha girado en torno a los colores y la ternura. Él la miraba de lejos, y no podía evitar pensar en lo tonto y repugnante que parecía ser todo con lo que ella se divertía. Al contrario, Kuki ha sido capaz de tratar de encontrarle la belleza a todo, destacándose él entre sus pensamientos.

No fue hasta un año después, cuando ambos entraron a KND, que tuvieron la verdadera oportunidad de conocerse abiertamente gracias a que los dos pertenecerían al Sector V. Con esto, Wally se dio cuenta que, justo como siempre imaginó, Kuki era la típica niña obsesionada con unos tontos peluches de muchos colores y no podía tomarse nada en serio.

Lo que el pequeño rubio nunca se esperó, era que Kuki sí podía tomarse las cosas como se debía. Sí podía hacerlo todo. Y muchas de las tantas veces en las que lo hacía, eran por él.

Aún sin saber esto, y sin siquiera medirlo en su cabeza, Wally se enamoró de ella a los diez años. Así como odiaba a esos condenados Simios Arcoíris, adoraba verla sonreír cada que conseguía uno nuevo. Así como despreciaba cualquier tacto humano hacia su persona como lo era un horripilante abrazo, jamás admitiría que le encantaría pertenecer a los brazos de la niña que prontamente se convirtió en una de sus mejores amigas.

Así como creía que a los diez años nadie era realmente capaz de enamorarse, Kuki tampoco era capaz de admitir que ella lo quería por igual.

Tres años después, cuando llegó el momento de Wally para ser destituido, se quedó meditando por un momento el porqué jamás se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos a la niña. Sentado en aquella horrible silla, esperando que su memoria en aquel equipo de mejores amigos fuera borrada para siempre, volteó su cabeza hacia la ahora casi adolescente Kuki Sanban y, por alguna razón, al verla a los ojos supo que tal vez, si pudieron coincidir incluso antes de poder estar juntos como equipo, lograrían hacerlo en un futuro.

Sus últimas palabras como Número 04 del Sector V fueron dedicadas a ella. Sólo ella las entendió, entre un murmullo salieron de los labios del chico, y ella sollozó.

"Te encontraré."

Meses después, cuando llegó el cumpleaños de Kuki y su destitución siendo la última miembro original de aquel inigualable Sector V, sus cuatro amigos llegaron a su cabeza como una ráfaga, y recordó toda su vida como si aquel fuera el último momento que pasaría en ella. Posiblemente, sí lo era, porque nada ni nadie significaría más para ella de lo que lo hicieron esas cuatro personas y todos los instantes que pudo pasar con ellas.

Era muy doloroso para ella tener que asistir a la escuela y saber que las personas más importantes en su vida no tenían ni idea de lo mucho que significaban. Era horrible tener que verlos a todos y que para ellos, Kuki fuera una total desconocida.

Le provocaba un nudo en la garganta y unas inmensas ganas de llorar el tener que ver pasar su cabellera rubia por los pasillos, y no poder abrazarlo al menos una vez más.

Wallabee Beetles no salió de su cabeza ni por un instante. Y, con lágrimas en los ojos, recordó aquella promesa que él hizo para ella antes de olvidarla.

"Sé que lo harás."

* * *

 _Y bueno, con esto empezaremos ésta especie de historia(?) que de verdad espero les guste._

 _Con cariño, **beautybxbbles.**_


	2. 02 AMOR

**2\. LOVE**

 _ **Amor**_

 _"Amor es..."_

No podía coincidir con una respuesta concreta a aquella duda. Mordía la goma del lápiz con ansiedad, su flequillo negro azabache estorbando levemente sobre sus ojos mientras ella miraba hacia arriba, pensativa, sentada en aquel tonto pupitre.

 _"Tal vez es lo que siento por los Simios Arcoíris..."_

Un montón de colores y peluches de monos aparecieron en su cabeza, bailando y recitando canciones infantiles que, de tan sólo pensarlas, hacían que la niña de doce años moviera sus piernas de arriba a abajo.

Aquel día, su profesora de lenguaje no había podido asistir. En su lugar, un hombre algo mayor entró al aula y les dejó a los chicos una tarea que, así como para muchos sería fácil descifrar, para otros (como era el caso de Kuki Sanban) no lo iba a ser tanto.

De uno en uno, cada alumno fue pasando al escritorio del profesor suplente para que éste escribiera en sus libretas una palabra y cada quien diera su opinión o definición de ella. Se suponía que, con esto, los muchachos aumentarían su cognición del vocabulario en la búsqueda de nuevas ideas para lo que ya tenían en mente.

"— _Traducido al español_ —dijo el hombre— _, es para que aumenten sus horizontes de lo que saben a lo que pueden saber._ "

 _"O tal vez es lo que siento por papá, y mamá, y por Mushi..."_

No era que Kuki tuviera problemas para tratar de definir el amor, pero es que había tantos significados, tantos sentimientos en tan sólo una palabra, que se estaba volviendo difícil para ella elegir solamente uno de ellos.

Dejó la goma del lápiz a un lado y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior. Con velocidad, terminó escribiendo todo lo que se le podía venir a la mente al pensar en el amor.

 _"¡Oh! ¡Cuando mamá llega a casa con un Simio Arcoíris nuevo para mí! ¡O como cuando cocina mis platillos favoritos!"_ Escribía sin parar, mordiéndose la lengua y sacándola un poco de entre sus labios mientras su mano atravesaba de lado a lado la página de papel.

Como ráfagas, momentos que pasaron en su vida de los que cree que tuvo amor comenzaron a aparecer frente a ella, y sus pensamientos se detuvieron de pronto en sus amigos. Sonrió.

 _"Como cuando Abby me escucha y se ríe conmigo, o como cuando Hoagie me ayuda cuidando a Bradley, ¡o cuando entre todos hacemos que Nigel se divierta de una vez por todas!"_

Al terminar de escribir aquello, creyó sentir un 'clic' resonar en su cabeza, y los latidos de su aún muy infantil pero cada vez más inteligente corazón aumentarse. Miró hacia adelante y ahí, una fila a la derecha y dos asientos hacia el frente, pudo ubicar sin problema la cabellera rubia de el último de sus mejores amigos, el único de ellos que podía hacerla sentir como si ya fuera una boba y tarada adolescente.

 _"Como cuando..."_ comenzó, insegura, pero dio un respiro hondo y continuó con su relato. _"Como cuando las mejillas de Wally se enrojecen cada vez que lo abrazo."_

 _"O como cuando, al jugar, cree que me haré daño con alguna cosa y toma mi mano para jalarme a su lado."_

 _"O cuando, por alguna razón, levanta su tonto cabello de su cara y puedo mirar con atención el color tan verde de sus ojos."_

Detuvo su lápiz antes de comenzar con la última oración. Sintió sus mejillas acalorarse ante aquel recuerdo, y respirando profundamente de nuevo, se armó de valor para escribirlo.

 _"Cuando le pedí a Wally que fuera mi primer beso hace un mes y se pasó dos minutos quejándose de lo tonto y loco que sonaba eso antes de aceptar. Sus besos saben a goma de mascar. Y nunca antes lo había visto tan rojo."_

Contenta con su trabajo, y con la cara algo enrojecida, se dirigió hacia el escritorio del profesor donde todos le llevaban sus papeles al terminar. Cuando por fin llegó su turno luego de hacer fila por unos minutos, el hombre miró la hoja llena de palabras y leyó.

Y sonrió.

—No era lo que esperaba —comenzó a decir—. Pero estoy satisfecho. Aún le faltan muchas cosas por descubrir, señorita...

—Sanban —exclamó ella, terminando la oración. El profesor volvió a sonreír.

—Señorita Sanban, pero todavía es demasiado joven para lo que la vida tiene para usted. Se va a sorprender.

Con un ligero agradecimiento, Kuki tomó su papel y se decidió a regresar a su pupitre, no sin antes voltear de reojo hacia Wally, el chico que esperaba le hiciera descubrir las definiciones que le faltaban sobre el amor.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo!** He traído un nuevo drabble de mis niños favoritos. Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado, y si fue así, por favor dejen un review, ¡no saben lo mucho que a un escritor le gusta que sus lectores comenten sus historias!_

 _Se despide con cariño, **beautybxbbles.**_


End file.
